


For someone who's dying, you seem kind of happy

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: The Avengers are captured by Hydra. Guess who gets underestimated yet again?SFW Monday: Dialogue/sentence
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	For someone who's dying, you seem kind of happy

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Monday: Dialogue/sentence

“For someone who’s dying, you seem kind of happy,” Rumlow sneers.

“Well, at least I won’t have to see your ugly mug anymore. I call it the sweet release of death.” James shoots back.

“I know you’re thinking that your ole best friend, your Stevie will save you. He won’t. He can’t He’s stuck, just like you. You know, I chose you over him because you’re way more fun to watch die. He’s just like all righteous and ‘brave’ and he gives gosh-awful speeches about even if he’s gone, others will still carry on. Ugh. Blech. I’m tired of it. You? You give me some entertainment. You’ve got a mouth on you. This is going to be fun.” An evil smirk makes his face even uglier. 

James makes sure to tell him that. “And just when I thought God made the ugliest creature on earth, you had to go and smile and now I’ve gotta say, yea, it’s you again but worse.”

“Just because you think you’re dashing and all that doesn’t mean you have the right to judge on beauty.”

“Ooh, I hit a nerve didn’t I?” James is full out grinning, bloody teeth on display.

“That’s terrifying. Please never do that again or I will cut your right arm off.”

“Well since you said please.”

There was a brief silence until James speaks up again, “So what. You’re just going to keep us here until we die?”

“Yup. No food, no liquids, you and Rogers will last pretty long, but the others? Dead within a week, especially your boy toy Stark. He was already in bad shape when we captured you guys. Can’t give him anything because you know that guy’s got a tendency to make anything into a weapon. Efficient little sucker, he is. Would have done wonders for Hydra. Doesn’t it just tear you apart that you can’t save him?” He inflects his words mockingly. “He’s being kept in maximum security, wrapped up in a straitjacket. There’s no way he’s escaping this one.” 

The door behind Rumlow swings open. “I’m sorry, but you must surrender. I’m here to pick up my boyfriend.” Tony repulsors him in the chest, tazing him, while muttering, “incompetent dickwad”

Tony helps James down and together they chain Rumlow up in his place. Before they leave, James grabs Tony and pulls him into a long, rough kiss. “It’s a shame, buddy.” James pats Rumlow’s face as they turn to leave. “You always seem to speak too soon.”


End file.
